Sakura and Li'
by nao-chan
Summary: Sakura dissapears, and Li discovers a new card at the circus. What will happen? It's not very good . . so please don't flame me! This is my first C.C.S fic . . .


The Puppet Card  
by nao-chan  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors, so please to do sue me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sakura walked home from school, feeling relieved that school was over. She liked school, but she was very tired. "Hey Sakura! Wait up!" called a voice. Sakura turned around on her pink rollerblades.   
  
She saw her friends Madison, Li and Meilin walking towards her. Sakura smiled and waved. When she saw Melin hold Li's hand, Sakura's stomach tightened. For some reason, she felt weird every time Melin was hanging around Li.   
  
"Hi," said Madison smiling. "Hi," said Sakura. "Do you sense any clow cards?" asked Madison, as she walked beside Sakura. "Nope, I think we won't run into any cards today," said Sakura yawning.   
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper from no where, flew into Li's face. "Wha?" asked Li, pulling the paper from his face. Madison and Sakura giggled, and Meilin read the piece of paper. "The circus is in town," she said.   
  
"Ooh I love circuses," said Sakura grinning. "Great, we should all go together," said Madison. Li shrugged and Meilin nodded enthusiastically. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we all go tomorrow?" asked Sakura. Everyone agreed.   
  
Sakura arrived at her house. "I'm home!" she called, taking off her rollerblades. "Oh Sakura, I have a snack for you on the table," said Sakura's father, smiling as usual. "Thanks," said Sakura smiling.   
  
As Sakura brought her snack upstairs, she yawned. "Boy I'm tired," said Sakura. She entered her room.   
  
Her room was a mess. Books were scattered everywhere, and there was dirt on the floor. "What the?" wondered Sakura. Suddenly, she saw Kero lying on the ground, unconcious. "Kero!" she gasped, kneeling down. Suddenly she sensed magic.   
  
Suddenly, a small, dark figure came behind Sakura, and hit her hard on the head. Sakura fell to the ground. "Hee hee hee," laughed the figure. It lifted Sakura up, and dissapeared. A small invitation to the circus fell onto the floor by Kero's body.   
  
The next day, Li and Melin stood at the entrance of the large tent set up for the circus. "Where's Sakura?" he muttered impatiently. "She'll come," said Meilin, smiling at him.   
  
Suddenly, they saw Madison run up to them, breathless. "What's wrong Madison?" asked Li, a little worried. "Sakura's, she's missing," said Kero, peeking his head out from Madison's purse.   
  
"What?" asked Li, startled. "Oh great, where is she?" asked Meilin, exsasperated. "I think a clow card got her," said Kero. "What? You let a clow card get her?" asked Li.   
  
"Well it wasn't my fault!" said Kero. Kero and Li started arguing, and Madison sighed. "We can't just stand here, let's go find her!" said Madison. "Okay . . . but where?" asked Meilin. "The person, or clow card, left an invitation to the circus," said Kero. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go look for her!" said Li. He stomped into the circus, with Meilin chasing after him.   
  
Li sighed, as he looked around all the displays in the circus. He had finally gotten rid of Meilin, who went to buy some popcorn. Li kicked a popcan. The popcan rolled over to another tent, inside the circus. Li blinked.   
  
A sign was on the front of the tent. "Do not enter," read Li, his hands in his pockets. He suddenly sensed a strong magic. "A clow card," he whispered. He creeped into the tent, not knowing what he was doing.   
  
Inside the tent, was a whole bunch of puppets and dolls. "Whoa, scary," murmured Li, looking around. He suddenly found a weird looking doll. He stared at it. It had short brown hair, and big green eyes. The doll looked kind of like Sakura. The doll was giving off some magic.   
  
"Boy, what are you doing here?" asked a voice. Li whirled around, his heart pounding. A man dressed in a black suit, with a black hat, stood behind him, looking annoyed. "Uh sorry, I was just leaving," said Li nervously. He snatched the doll and put it in his pocket. The man did not seem to notice.  
  
"Bye," said Li, taking off. Suddenly, the man noticed his newest puppet was gone. "Hey!" the man snarled. Li ran out of the tent, and looked around, for Meilin and Madison. The man came running out of the tent, glaring at Li.   
  
"You took my puppet," said the man. "N-no I didn't," said Li, stammering. "Give it back," snarled the guy. "No! Who are you?" Li asked, looking at the man suspiciously. "None of your business!" snapped the man. He suddenly lunged for Li. Li jumped, and sprinted off. "Argh!" snarled the man.  
  
Li sprinted passed a bunch of clowns, and dashed behind a popcorn buying stand. He sighed, and sat down, hiding behind a garbage can. He looked at the doll. It was dressed in a jocker outfit, and it's eyes were blank. Suddenly, a key dropped from the doll.   
  
It was one of the keys you wind a talking puppet or doll with. Li picked up the key. He started to wind the doll up. Suddenly, the doll jumped out of his arms. "Whew, I can move," said the doll.   
  
Li was startled. A talking puppet? "Li!" said the puppet. "How do you know my name?" asked Li, backing away. "It's me! Sakura!" said the puppet. "Sakura? why are you a puppet?" asked Li, relieved that Sakura was okay.   
  
"I don't know! I think it was a clow card," said Sakura. "That's right," said a voice behind the two of them. Li whirled around. The man stood behind them, smiling evily.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Li, glaring at the man. "Well, now that you know I'm a clow card, I shall introduce myself," said the card smiling. Suddenly, the man turned into a puppet. It laughed evily.   
  
"I should just kill you both," smiled the puppet. Li reached for his sword. Then he remembered he left the sword at home. "Oh crap!" muttered Li. The puppet blasted magic at the Li and Sakura. Li quickly grabbed Sakura and sprinted away.   
  
"You can never run away from me!" snarled the puppet, blasting more magic at Li. "Ho-eeee!" yelped Sakura. "Hey Li, I got you some popcorn, what's chasing you?" asked Meilin, who stood beside Madison. "A clow card!" hissed Li. The puppet blasted magic everywhere, and all the people dissapeared, except the four kids and Kero.  
  
Suddenly, the puppet grabbed Li by the neck with a string of magic. Li coughed, chocking. He let go of Sakura, who fell to the ground. "Whoa Sakura?" asked Kero.   
  
"Li!" gasped Sakura, standing up. "Now say good bye to your friend here," said the puppet smiling. Li coughed. "Oh my," said Madison. "Li!" yelled Meilin.  
  
Sakura felt helpless. She was only the size of Kero, and she didn't have any magic. "Take me instead of Li!" yelled Sakura. The puppet looked at Sakura.   
  
"You are the card captor aren't you? I guess I'll get rid of you instead," said the puppet. He let go of Li. Li fell to the ground, coughing and chocking. "Li," said Meilin, kneeling beside Li.   
  
The puppet grabbed Sakura, and smiled. "No!" yelled Li. Suddenly, Sakura threw all her captured into the air, and yelled out a magical spell. All the cards swirled around the puppet and herself. "What are you doing? If you do that then . . . you'll die too," said the puppet card, staring at Sakura.   
  
Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Madison yelped, as she lost her balance and fell. Meilin and Li shieled themselves from the blast. The puppet card landed in Li's hand. Sakura, still as a puppet, fell to the ground.   
  
She had burned marks around her, and her face was bleeding. "Sakura!" said Li, crawling towards Sakura. Sakura wearily opened her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not a very good card captor. You'll probably do better without me," said sakura smiling a little at Li.   
  
"No! I can't do it without you! I can't!" said Li, almost yelling. Li was surprised to find a tear drop from his eye. "Don't cry," said Sakura. "I'm not crying, I-I never cry," said Li, more tears falling from his eyes. The tears that fell from his eyes hit Sakura. There was a bright glowing light, and Sakura turned into a normal human.   
  
Sakura was still dying. "Thanks Li, you are a great card captor," whispered Sakura. "No Sakura! You can't go!" said Li, not believing what he was seeing. All of the sudden, he could sense another card. *Why am I thinking about a card at a time like this?* Li thought to himself.   
  
Say your true feelings to her Li blinked. He could hear a voice, that no one else could. Tell her your true feelins towards her, you can save her said the voice again. Li took a deep breath. "Sakura, I-uh-well, love you," said Li, blushing a deep red. It felt like time had stopped. Suddenly, another bright light surrounded Li and Sakura.   
  
When the light dissapeared, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Li blinked. "You're alive!" said Li, startled. Sakura nodded. Li remembered what he had told Sakura. Then he blushed again, and looked away. Suddenly, Sakura touched Li's face, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Li," said Sakura smiling. Suddenly, a card fell into Sakura's lap. "The love card," said Li and Sakura together. They both smiled shyly and Madison grinned. Kero was silent, and even Meilin was smiling a little.   
  
Usually, Sakura and Li sign the cards they catch, so they know it belongs to them. In the pile of cards Sakura and Li had collected, the love card was the first one signed, 'Sakura & Li.' From that day on, all the cards were signed, 'Sakura & Li.' 


End file.
